


Eye of the Beholder

by BellatrixDraven



Category: Skessa - Fandom
Genre: AU, Drinking, Gen, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellatrixDraven/pseuds/BellatrixDraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm practically invisible," Tessa giggled. Her hand clutched another can of shitty beer, and she couldn't stop smiling. "I've been on this earth for over three hundred years, and I'm pretty much invisible now. It's like school all over again." She sloshed alcohol over her jeans again, shivering slightly at the cold. "I don't even know what I look like! I've done so much since I was turned, I bet I'm completely different but I can't see it in the mirror. Am I ghostly Irish pale now?" She hiccuped and giggled again, lolling her head to look up at Sky.<br/>"I could describe you." Sky was nowhere near as drunk, but was trying to act a little sober. Her grip on the wine bottle loosened, and she blinked in surprise as her socks were stained with purple. "Well shit, that was the last of that bottle. I'll go get another. And we'll describe each other until the sun comes up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Beholder

Most of the time, Tessa Islington was not a babbling drunk. In fact, she didn't even like alcohol, she said it was too much like floating in her body. So it was just a little bit of a shock when Sky came home from the mobile blood unit with two bags, to find Tessa in the corner giggling as she finished another can of beer. That was another shocker, Tessa didn't believe in the idea of cheap, canned beer.  
"What's with you?" Sky put the blood in the fridge, cautiously moving to the corner with her girlfriend.  
"I dunno, thought it was a good idea. Haven't been drunk since the week after we met. We got smashed in this bar, listening to shitty music and you complained about the sound system. I had so many shots, and I was practically buzzing and floating away, it was awesome. How long ago was that?"  
"About sixty years."  
"Nice. I've been about sixty years sober."  
"How many cans have you had?" Sky was a bit concerned at the small mountain of aluminum. They were all crushed quickly and tossed aside, but there had to be at least half a case.  
"I think that was my thirteenth." Tessa giggled. She hiccuped then, loudly and almost like Dopey in Snow White. She giggled again, reaching for another can. "I can hold a lot now though, I bet I could drink three more boxes before I puked."  
"Not the time to find out, we just got the carpet cleaned three days ago."  
"I won't puke, I hate puking, I just like drinking. It's so nice, you get to be all-" Tessa paused, her eyes crossing. "Bubbly." She hiccuped again, and again, giggling until her face turned pink. "Have a drink with me."  
"I don't like beer."  
"I know, I got you some wine. Three very, very big bottles." Tessa smiled, leaning her head back, trying to show how proud she was of her forethought. Sky nodded slowly, and then stood.  
"I'll have one drink with you, then it's to bed, because we both have work in the morning."  
"Don't wanna work, wanna drink."  
"You're like five."  
"Hundred." She hiccuped once more, before slouching down the wall, almost onto the floor, and finding another beer. "This isn't even good, it was just marked down and I figured since I wanted to get smashed quickly, I'd get it."  
"What's the point to the drunken behavior thing again? I thought you didn't like 'floating' or whatever you called it." Sky searched for the bottles of wine, finding them stored under the sink and covered with cobwebs. Making a mildly disgusted face, she cleaned them off, pulled the cork on one and went to go sit with her girlfriend again.  
"I wanted to remember something, but I don't think I can."  
"Remember what?"  
"Well, part of it was remembering what drunk was. And the other part, well, I think it had to do with me. And what I," Tessa motioned in a vague, larger circle at her chest and face. "was. I don't think I'm anything."  
"You're a vampire, you're my girlfriend, and supposedly, you're one of the funniest history teachers in the area."  
"Oh god, remember how we met. You were taking one of those general classes in college, thinking you were soooo smart." Tessa popped the T as loudly as she could, giggling again. "And you said something stupid about the French Revolution, and I told you off, and we got into this massive argument."  
"Everyone in the class was placing bets, I thought Thomas was going to combust. And finally, after weeks of bickering and sending papers to each other's dorms, I yelled at you in class, asking how you were so smart and how you knew." Sky laughed along, taking a long swallow of wine.  
"And I yelled that I was a vampire, turned sometime before. That was hilarious, you looked like I had just insulted your dogs."  
"To be fair, you did, just five minutes later when you called them "drooling, disgusting, shedding blonde behemoths", which they weren't."  
"I stand by my statement. Dogs are gross."  
"Dogs are pure."  
"The only thing pure about dogs is their ability to digest things." Tessa crushed her can and reached for another, spilling a little bit of beer over her jeans. "Seriously, the only stomach stronger is a billy goat, or a great white shark."  
"You're absurd."  
"You're not drunk yet."  
"Give it time." Sky took another drink, longer this time. The wine was dry and bitter, but it felt good to have it soak into her system. She hadn't been drunk and honest for a while, and she could understand why Tessa was doing it. It was a good feeling, especially weird since they couldn't absorb it well and burned through alcohol quickly. "hey, if you could have any sort of superpower, what would you have?"  
"Siren. I want to control people with my singing, it'd be cool as shit." Tessa lost her grip on the can and sent it sloshing everywhere, and blinked down at her beer covered lap in confusion. "It's all wet and sticky."  
"You need a pair of sweats?"  
"Nah. What about you?"  
"No."  
"I meant superpower." Tessa hiccuped yet again, it was quite comical to see her swell up and then let out a squeak like a bullfrog let out a croak.  
"Oh. Invisibility always seemed kinda cool."  
"I'm practically invisible," Tessa giggled. Her hand clutched another can of shitty beer, and she couldn't stop smiling. "I've been on this earth for over three hundred years, and I'm pretty much invisible now. It's like school all over again." She sloshed alcohol over her jeans again, shivering slightly at the cold. "I don't even know what I look like! I've done so much since I was turned, I bet I'm completely different but I can't see it in the mirror. Am I ghostly Irish pale now?" She hiccuped and giggled again, lolling her head to look up at Sky.  
"I could describe you." Sky was nowhere near as drunk, but was trying to act a little sober. Her grip on the wine bottle loosened, and she blinked in surprise as her socks were stained with purple. "Well shit, that was the last of that bottle. I'll go get another. And we'll describe each other until the sun comes up."  
"Sounds like a plan." Tessa said. She drained the can of beer she was holding, twisting the tab around and around afterward. She looked up when Sky came back, eyes crossed slightly, and her fangs resting over her bottom lip in a slight pout. "Am I pretty?"  
"Do you want to do this twenty questions style?"  
"Yeah."  
"Yeah, you're pretty." Sky took another drink of wine, sitting beside Tessa and rumpling her hair. "What about me? Am I pretty?"  
"You're gorgeous. What color are my eyes?" Tessa said, leaning into Sky's shoulder.  
"Blue, sort of like the ocean."  
"Don't remember the ocean." Tessa mumbled, beginning to slur her words. "Is it dark?"  
"Sometimes, but your eyes aren't. They're sort of medium, and they're really nice, and ringed with darker grey in the center, and it's like a sort of eternity."  
"I'll have eternity soon enough."  
"Um... do I still have freckles?" Sky asked.  
"Not as much, they've all faded. They look like when your powder sticks a little too much, but it's cute, kinda dusty." Tessa leaned up and kissed Sky's nose. "You've got them all over your very cute nose. I don't have a cute nose, it's all bumpy and stuff."  
"You've got a fine nose."  
"Suurrrrreeee," Tessa stuck her tongue out. "I cut my hair a while ago, is it still ringlets?"  
Sky shook her head. "No, it's wavy though. About to your midneck, and it's kinda gingery. Are you naturally a strawberry blondish ginger thing?" Sky asked, her vision doubling as she reached the halfway point in the bottle of wine.  
"No, I was buttery blonde. Just yellow. Your turn, ask a question."  
"What's your favorite feature of mine?"  
"Your hands, definitely." Tessa replied, picking one up and nuzzling it gently. "They do things. And your eyebrows, they look nice. But mostly your hands, they know how to do things and they do them, and they hold mine."  
"You're so drunk."  
"Not drunk."  
"You've been on the wagon for sixty years, I think you have lessened in your tolerance."

"Call me pretty again." Tessa murmured, resting her shoulder on Sky's shoulder.  
"Tessa, you're very pretty. You're so pretty, the ocean wishes it could be as blue as your eyes, and the dusk envies your hair."  
"You make me sound poetic."  
"You are poetic."  
"Am not."  
"Shut up and accept the compliment, you scoundrel."  
"Fight me."  
"Tomorrow, when the sun comes umpph-" Sky was cut off as Tessa leaned up and kissed her, far too messily, but it was genuine, even if she tasted like cheap beer. Sky melted into it, holding Tessa up as best she could, kissing her as much as she could muster. Tessa pulled away after a moment.  
"Sky, I think you're really great."  
"You're pretty great too Tessa. C'mon, to bed, you've got class in the morning." Sky scooped up the older vampire, one arm under the knees and the other securely around her shoulders. "We'll describe each other tomorrow."


End file.
